Simian Says
Simian Says is an episode from season 6. Synopsis Mojo beats up the narrator and takes over the story. But will the girls put their cartoon back in order? Plot The episode begins with the Narrator speaking the introduction. Suddenly he is beaten up by Mojo Jojo. It is now apparent that the narrator has some sort of God-like power since Mojo turns everything from a regular day into a thundery day just by saying it. After a few minutes, it is back to be normal. The Girls inside their house notice the weather changes, but they suddenly feel forced to go into the city, not knowing that Mojo has actually forced them to by saying it as the narrator. Else where in the house, the Professor has found an old device that he enjoyed when he was younger, however the girls simply smash it, saying they don't care and continue to the city. Mojo starts to make the girls to steal diamonds and riches. He devises a plan to destroy them by forcing them to "destroy each other", and they simply do attempt with no questions asked. As they fight, one of the laser beams they fire hits the control panel Mojo Jojo is using to control the story. The control panel is actually inside Mojo Jojo's volcano lair, where the girls are fighting. They begin to hear Mojo's voice as the control panel has stopped working, so they stop fighting. They then beat up Mojo for all the trouble he has caused to them and the city. Just as the girls think the episode has ended, they realize there is something missing. They then hear muffling coming from one of Mojo's closets. Inside is the narrator whose voice is restrained with tape. Blossom takes the tape off and the narrator says, "Oh girls, thank goodness you're here! And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls!". However the episode still has not ended, with the girls saying this while in their end shot: Buttercup: "I knew there was something missing." Bubbles: "Yep!" *giggles* Blossom: "Goodnight folks". After a moment of silence with The Powerpuff Girls tune in the background, Buttercup finally says: "Now what?", the narrator says, "Can I get a lift home?". The Girls end the episode with "Of course!" Trivia *The girls finding Mojo Jojo behind the curtain parodies how Dorothy found the real Wizard in The Wizard of Oz. *It is unknown how Mojo managed to get the Narrator and his microphone set in his lair so quickly, since he started using the set directly after he'd knocked out the Narrator. *''Gag:'' Mojo Jojo pressing CTRL + ALT + DEL on a computer (Windows XP in real life according to the episode's year). *This is the only time Bubbles is seen using fire breath. Fire breath has been used once by Blossom in the episode "Ice Sore". It has never been indicated that Buttercup or Blossom share this power. *This is the second time a character becomes the Narrator. The first was Bubbles in "Criss Cross Crisis." Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mike Kim Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes